Antonino Rossi
Biography Antonino "Loki" Rossi (May 24, 1919 - June 12, 1943) is a young Italian sniper from the 1940's, he was shot in the neck and strangled by Jonathan Woods, after this, Jonathan removed one of his testicles, which he hid in the Rossi manor. He is also a co-leader of the Team Terrific 10's European League alongside Dietrich Fech. Appearance Antonino has short hair with two bangs on his forehead, we wears a WWII-era Italian uniform, he has a sniper rifle on the back. As a ghost, there is a gunshot wound on his neck. Personality He is shown to have issues with soldiers from Allied forces. By constantly calling them derogatory insults and messing about, according to Dietrich, he's the "Italian Deadpool", he annoys other members and his bosses, he is also considered "The most annoying thing in history" he also to constantly bother others, especially Dietrich, much to dismay He is also considered "bats*** insane" by most of his colleagues. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated In one episode, he and Giuseppe get arrested for fighting in a bar while their teams had their Italian war and both looked beaten up, Antonino held a sign saying "Non rimpiango nulla!" and wrote "perdente" on Giuseppe's forehead. Quotes from Theory Smash Brawl E questo è ciò che sembra impressionante piace! (Translation: And this is what awesome looks like!) ~ Antonino winning Che cosa si ottiene se si attraversa un ragazzo grasso italiano e un uomo ispanico muto? Due idioti! (Translation: What do you get if you cross an Italian fat guy and a dumb Hispanic man? Two idiots!) ~ Antonino annoying Giuseppe or Tellyznphonezfor Quotes Aristotele Marx, è quello che mi interessa, vecchio b*******? Non si può mordere i fantasmi! (Aristotle Marx, you what interests me, you old b******? You can't bite ghosts!) ~ Antonino tells Aristotle that he cannot bite ghosts Non imitare Mussolini, f****** idiota! (Don't imitate Mussolini, you f***ing idiot!) ~ Antonino yelling at Samuel the Otter for using Mussolini gestures. (Are you sure this is the platoon leader of the gurellia Kuro Unit, he looks like a docile nerd!, with his pince-nez glasses, his round face and his small mouth) ~ Antonino on Hiro. Conversations Antonino: "" (Translation: You can't bite ghosts, you vampire sissy boy!) Reicheru: "How does he know that?" Dietrich: "" (Translation: Let's see, that vampire idiot thought he could bite Antonino, when that happened, absolutely nothing happened, until We found out he cannot bite spirits, I'm pretty much safe, f*** yeah!) Ryou: "" (Translation: His expression was priceless, I knew he couldn't, Nothing really happens, and yes, he's a vampire sissy boy) Antonino, Reicheru, Dietrich, and Ryou's Encounter with Aristotle Marx Trivia *He is allergic to penicillin, a common trait in the Rossi family line. Category:Males Category:People from Italy Category:Ghosts Category:Italian Ghosts Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:People born in 1919 Category:Death by Gunshot Category:People died in June Category:People born in May Category:People died in 1943 Category:24-year-olds Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Snipers